Na tua ausência
by Portuguese Irish
Summary: Em seguimento de 'Jahreszeiten'. A ausência de Legolas traz à tona problemas momentaneamente afogados.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota da (caríssima) autora: **eeeeish, estão as férias a acabar e esta história a começar! Bom... quero continuar a agradecer às almas generosas que têm acompanhado o camarada Aarne ao longo destas fics. Quero também agradecer ao Mestre Tolkien por me deixar servir-me à vontade das personagens fantásticas que criou.

E sem mais delongas, a história.

* * *

Enquanto Legolas esteve em Imladris, Aarne não se voltou a preocupar com Glorfindel. Quem quer ter uma dor de cabeça em tempo de festa? Ninguém...

Legolas chegou a perguntar-lhe, certa vez, pelo tal Glor de que Aarne tanto falava nas cartas. O elfo de olhos verdes disse que Glor tinha partido e não sabia quando voltava. Não era de todo mentira, e o elfo sardento não queria fazer figura de parvo em frente ao amigo.

Do meio do arvoredo triste de Inverno, no outro lado do vale, Glorfindel observava. Isolara-se ali com o cavalo antes de Legolas chegar, e só dali sairia quando o príncipe de Mirwkood voltasse para o seu reinozinho obscuro. Certo dia, Glorfindel reparou que observar Aarne e Legolas tinha-se tornado uma obsessão, e de igual modo deu conta de que essa obsessão despertava nele uma estranha mistura de inveja, nostalgia, mágoa e, recentemente, um rancor sem motivo aparente em relação a Legolas.

Tentou sair de Imladris e deixar os dois jovens elfos em paz, mas não conseguiu. Amaldiçoou-se pela sua fraqueza e por se ter deixado ligar a Aarne de maneira tão crua e bruta.

Rezou aos seres superiores para que conseguisse superar aquele desafio.

* * *

Com o fim do Inverno, Legolas e Thranduil regressaram a Mirkwood. Só já faltavam 9 anos e Aarne regressaria também, vitorioso e competente.

Naquele dia, o elfo de olhos verdes e o elfo de olhos azuis estavam bastante pesarosos. E para troçar deles, o Sol brilhava, forte, num céu límpido manchado ocasionalmente por belas aves que saíam dos ninhos para esticar as asas de penas coloridas.

Legolas e Aarne abraçaram-se fortemente, depois o elfo sardento afastou-se para dar lugar aos filhos de Elrond e ao lord elfo. Thranduil deu-lhe um vigoroso aperto de mão, até franzir o cenho e olhar em redor:

-Onde está Glorfindel? - perguntou subitamente. Até lhe daria jeito se o piedoso elfo de Gondolin quisesse ensinar alguma coisa útil a Aarne. Legolas compartilhou da interrogação do pai. Aarne e Elrond entreolharam-se, discretamente, e o elfo moreno ofereceu-lhes um belo sorriso:

-Anda por aí, à caça. Adora caçar. - respondeu. Os elfos de Mirwkood encolheram os ombros e montaram.

Mais uma vez, Aarne ficou a ver Legolas ser levado pelo galope rápido do cavalo. E com Legolas partiu a sua felicidade. Pareceu-lhe, de repente, que o Sol ficara frio e que a brisa suave se tornara num uivo cortante. Cruzou os braços e foi fazer o que costumara fazer antes de ter a companhia de Glorfindel; ler.

Pois... Glorfindel...

Aarne sentou-se num cadeirão com um grande livro aberto no colo, mas as letras das palavras reordenavam-se e o nome 'Glorfindel' dançava-lhe constantemente à frente dos olhos. Farto da falta de respeito demonstrada pelo livro, Aarne fechou-o e cruzou a perna, desviando os olhos verdes lá para fora.

Lá fora. Aquele maldito elfo vadiava algures lá fora.

Bom, o que é que isso interessava? Nada! Nada! Nada! O elfo sardento agitou o cabelo loiro com manchas de cobre e tornou a abrir o livro, fazendo um esforço hercúleo para se concentrar.

* * *

Só no dia seguinte à partida dos reais elfos de Mirkwood é que Glorfindel atravessou a ponte para o outro lado de Imladris. Passava da hora de almoço e tinha fome. E deu logo de caras com quem menos se queria cruzar; Elrond.

O lord elfo observou enquanto o elfo de Gondolin desmontava do cavalo e o levava para dentro da cavalariça. Seguiu-o, de braços cruzados, e apoiou-se na porta aberta da boxe do cavalo de Glorfindel:

-E então, o que vais fazer agora? - perguntou. Obteve como resposta um grunhido e um encolher de ombros - Isso não é resposta...

-Agradecia que me deixasses com os meus pensamentos... - suspirou o outro elfo. Elrond olhou para a montada do outro elfo:

-Ouviste Asfaloth? Deixa-o com os pensamentos dele. Glorfindel, não sejas parvo... sabes que quanto mais tempo deixares passar...

-O tempo cura tudo. - ripostou Glorfindel bruscamente, enquanto desaparelhava o cavalo. Sentia os olhos castanhos de Elrond queimarem-lhe as costas:

-O tempo não cura nada, anestesia.

-Como queiras... - Glorfindel pegou nos arreios e foi arrumá-los. Elrond fechou a porta da boxe e seguiu-o, como se da sombra do elfo de Gondolin se tratasse:

-Ele está no quarto, a ler. Aquele elfo preocupa-me, sempre a ler. Fiquei bastante aliviado quando vi que andavam por aí os dois. - prosseguiu. Glorfindel olhou-o por cima do olho, novamente irritado:

-Eu logo volto lá, mas deixa-me em paz! Tenho fome, tenho sono, deixa-me em paz!

Elrond estacou e ficou a ver Glorfindel afastar-se. Sorriu, triste; um guerreiro como Glorfindel aguentava perfeitamente a fome e o sono sem fazer birras... porém, um elfo como Glorfindel lidava muito mal com a solidão.

* * *

**Pequenino, eu sei. O próximo será maior!**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota da (caríssima) autora: **quero agradecer pela simpática review e pedir mil desculpas por esta demora.

* * *

Glorfindel atirou-se para cima da cama e fitou o tecto, tal adolescente contrariado pelos pais.

Ali estava ele, na situação em que mais temera encontrar-se. Esfregou a cara com as mãos, tentando organizar os pensamentos. Bom... primeiramente, precisava de um banho... tresandava a cavalo... Depois... depois talvez fosse tentar falar com Aarne. Não que estivesse muito confiante...

Banho tomado, vestiu as roupas simples do costume e seguiu caminho até ao quarto do elfo de olhos verdes. Pelo caminho elaborou um discurso bonito, coerente e convincente que certamente convenceria Aarne. Sim, Glorfindel era um grande mestre na retórica! Bateu à porta e esperou, olhando em redor nervosamente.

Ouviu o som de algo a cair, provavelmente um livro, uma praga e passos apressados. Então Aarne abriu a porta, um par de perturbantes olhos verdes num rosto morbidamente alvo, e aquele par de olhos fitou-o, a princípio surpreso. Depois, as sobrancelhas finas e loiras de Aarne arquearam-se:

-Deseja algo, meu senhor Glorfindel? - perguntou o elfo sardento, fazendo uma pequena reverência com a cabeça:

-Sim. Que páres de me chamar 'senhor'. - volveu Glorfindel, desconcentrado. Aarne apenas assentiu, irritantemente calmo - E gostava de falar contigo.

-Estou ocupado. - foi a resposta seca. Aarne apressou-se a fechar a porta.

Todavia, Glorfindel não se dava por vencido! Nunca! Deu meia volta e correu para os jardins, procurou a varanda do quarto de Aarne, tomou balanço e saltou. Agarrou-se ao guarda-corpos, içou-se, passou as pernas por cima do parapeito e entrou, silencioso, na varanda.

O elfo de olhos verdes estava sentado de costas para a varanda, tentando voltar a concentrar-se na leitura:

-Ouve, eu não fiz por mal! - exclamou o elfo de Gondolin. O elfo sardento mandou um pulo da cadeira e caiu ao chão, assustado. Esbugalhou os olhos:

-Como é que entrou aqui? - indagou num tom histérico. Ergueu-se de um pulo e endireitou-se em toda a sua franzina estatura, esperando por uma explicação. Que indecência, pelo menos Legolas jamais faria uma barbaridade daquelas!

-Vamos falar... - pediu Glorfindel, juntando as mãos. Aarne apenas cruzou os braços:

-Oiça, fez-me de parvo! Posso ser um simples elfo silvestre, mas mereço o mínimo de respeito e de consideração! Estou habituado a tratar bem e a ser bem tratado, não admito que façam pouco da minha cara! - resmungou Aarne, os olhos verdes cravados nos olhos claros de Glorfindel. O elfo de Gondolin começou a andar em círculos pelo quarto:

-Eu não te fiz de parvo! Percebe isto; sou... sou muito mais velho que tu, já vivi muito! Já conheci muita gente, já passei muito mal! Eu só... eu só queria ter a certeza de que não te ias aproveitar de mim, como os outros!

Olharam-se. Aarne bufou, irritado; caramba, aquela criatura só tinha morto um Balrog e regressado dos mortos, seria isso motivo para alguém se aproveitar dele? Revirou os olhos e desviou o olhar lá para fora.

Bom... estavam os dois no mesmo barco solitário...

Um pequeno escândalo da derrota. Mas antes que Glorfindel pudesse sorrir, Aarne apontou a porta do quarto:

-Não me pressione! - advertiu, enquanto o cabisbaixo elfo de Gondolin abandonava o quarto - Hei-de ir ter consigo.

Quando, é que não sabia dizer. Ia analisar muito bem a situação.

* * *

Legolas e Tjaden trotavam lado a lado por um caminho enlameado. Por cima das cabeças deles, os ramos retorcidos das árvores tentavam ocultar o céu cinzento. Atrás deles seguia uma companhia de 19 elfos, um arreio vazio e outro sobrecarregado. Um corvo crocitou à passagem dos grandes cavalos:

-E pensar que quando era miúdo dava moscas às aranhas do jardim... - lamentou-se subitamente Tjaden. Legolas soltou um suspiro frustrado:

-Elas estão a cercar-nos, reparaste?

-Como assim? Estão a norte e a sul, ainda não estamos completamente cercados...

Legolas ergueu uma mão e a companhia atrás dele parou. Virou-se no arreio, deu instruções para que seguissem caminho e indicou a Tjaden que o seguisse. Meteram pelo meio das árvores escuras e seguiram o sentido oposto do curso de um pequeno ribeiro. Não tardou para que os grandes cavalos começassem a subir uma ligeira inclinação, que se acentuou mais ou menos a meio. O cimo do monte não tinha árvores, e foi lá que Legolas e Tjaden pararam os cavalos:

-Olha em redor, e diz-me o que vez. - ordenou Legolas. Tjaden, de sobrolho carregado, ergueu-se nos estribos e olhou em redor, chegando mesmo a esforçar a vista para que nada lhe falhasse. Encolheu os ombros:

-Não percebo...

-As árvores, olha bem para as árvores!

Tjaden assim o fez, cada vez mais confuso. Um manto invernal de várias tonalidades de verde, doirado e castanho espalhava-se diante dos seus olhos. Conseguia até distinguir o local do palácio. Porém, ao olhar com redobrada atenção, notou, lá muito ao longe, um emaranhado de árvores negras. Árvores mortas. Esse emaranhado espalhava-se, circundando a restante floresta como um cancro maligno. As árvores mortas oscilavam com o peso das aranhas.

Tjaden arregalou os olhos, horrorizados.

Legolas tinha razão; estavam cercados!

* * *

Faltava pouco para a Primavera quando Aarne recebeu uma carta de Legolas com as novidades de Mirkwood. O elfo de olhos verdes ficou bastante perturbado ao ler que a situação com as aranhas estava a piorar a uma velocidade alarmante. Sentiu-se terrivelmente mal por não estar ao lado de Legolas para o aconselhar e ajudar no que fosse necessário.

E quanto terminou de ler a carta de Legolas, Aarne amarfanhou a que começara a escrever, onde contava o seu problema com Glorfindel. O príncipe de Mirkwood já tinha preocupações suficientes, não precisava daquele pequeno drama...

Aarne tamborilou com os dedos na superfície fria da secretária. Não voltara a dirigir a palavra a Glorfindel, e o elfo de Gondolin estava constantemente a olhá-lo, esperançoso.

Pelos vistos, teria de ser ele mesmo a resolver aquele problema. Perguntou a si mesmo se era algum teste dos seres superiores, algum teste que posteriormente fosse útil ao seu papel de conselheiro.

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
